Immortal Hunters The beginning
by Alucardismybrother
Summary: Well I hope this story goes well sorry it is really long but it is finished and it has a bit of swearing in it loads of fights and some other mythical creatures in it like demons and werewolves so enjoy fav comment (Good please) tell your friends


**Immortal hunter The Beginning**

Prologue

I am Bryce I am immortal and I am a hunter and I'm with the organization "_Hellsing_" our leader is Integra Wingates Hellsing we keep ourselves hidden from the rest of the world because we don't want people to get scared of the strongest unit which only has three people because of what they are. Alucard a vampire. Lycan a werewolf. Then me Bryce the undead immortal. All three of us are immortal but only I and Alucard have the special guns to kill immortals.

Chapter 1

I woke up in the middle of the night because of Lycan's howling god he pisses me off so much. I picked up a brick and threw it at him to shut him up. 'Will you shut some of us have to be up in an hour.' I shouted at him pointing to where Alucard is sleeping me and Alucard have to head to a bloody church I hate churches so I really wanted to finish the job quick before I end up being sick in there. Before I became what I am I always went to church if anything went wrong and that's where I got infected and Alucard saved me so to tend to my wound he gave me immortality.

01.00 am 'Get up Alucard we gotta go.' I growled kicking his coffin. He opened the lid and slipped out in his red suit god I hate it. 'Alright zombie boy keep yourself under control.' He smiled I swear if he wasn't immortal I would have already torn out his throat. He slipped on his red hat and I got my hoodie on and we headed off with our special guns and ammo.

The girl ran from the ghouls as fast as she could since they were all of her police team she didn't want to kill them. She ran to a clearing were she thought was safe but she met Alucard and me. She fired her gun and the bullet went straight through Alucard's shoulder but he healed quickly. 'You're not human!' She gasped and ran. 'Would she have shot me if I was?' He asked looking down at me I was crouched like normal. I shrugged my shoulders and watched her run.

The girl ran into the church which our job was in. 'Father.' She whispered as the priest came into view. A load of ghouls rose from the isles she gasped as the priest showed his vampire fangs. She felt weak as the vampire grabbed her. Alucard and I burst through the door to a bunch of bullets I leaped into the roof beams while Alucard got most of the shots. Alucard rose and healed while I leaped down and landed in my crouched position. 'Impossible!' The vampire exclaimed as I tensed my legs ready to pounce but I didn't want to hurt the human he was holding. Alucard drew his gun and I took care of the ghouls. The last ghoul turned to dust and Alucard asked the human 'Are you a virgin my dear?' The human hesitated. 'Answer me!' Alucard roared. 'Yes I am!' The police girl yelped Alucard fired his gun through the human's lung and the vampire's heart.

Alucard tended to the human while I cleaned up the mess we left. Alucard wrapped the girl in a blanket and walked out with me by his side and now I had to get used to the new scent in the air of the new vampire girl she was let in to Hellsing organization. Seras what a cute name for a girl who smells like ash.

Seras slept in a different room to the rest of us now that we had another immortal in this place I felt threatened even through Alucard creeps me out we were good friends Lycan had a job to do in the morning my eyes are really sensitive to light so I like to do night jobs with Alucard helping me. 'You best get used to her Bryce because we going to see her in action more often than tonight. Poor police girl she almost got bitten by the priest vampire good thing we distracted him or else we would have had to kill her too.' He laughed. 'I guess you really like her since she is going to call you master.' I laughed back.

Chapter 2

We woke up at midnight we had a vampire couple to take care of they were also on the look for immortality too bad we have to kill them. 'Hey Alucard try one of your crazy tricks on them just for a bit of fun.' I growled teeth glinting with hunger for vampire flesh again it has been ages since I last tasted vampire flesh delicious too bad Alucard won't let me bite his arm for a snack. Alucard did my favourite trick the old blood red tunnel I got ran over by the motorbike the couple were on but it was fun since they came to check to see if I was dead. 'Is it dead?' The female vampire asked the male. 'Far from it!' I roared attacking the male they both screamed as Alucard turned the trick off and I got my Vampire flesh. The female was shot dead by Seras _lucky shot kid _I thought Alucard smiled in the direction of Seras his servant as I tore through the vampire's corps. Licking my teeth from vampire blood I left the intact bones for something to chew on.

I was cleaning my hoodie from the blood stains when I heard Seras stumbling to her room. Bright blond hair thin lips high cheekbones and bright blue eyes. I made a quiet growl but she came over where I was hiding I sniffed the air around her and smiled. Showing Seras her own reflection with my sharp fangs. 'You don't look like a vampire.' She whispered. 'That's because I'm a zombie.' I growled back. Slipping on my clean hoodie. She patted my head and brushed my black hair out of the way to stare into my dark purple eyes she wasn't scared since she saw me leap into the air back at the church.

I walked back into the room where me Lycan and Alucard sleeps. I have the comfort of a few pipes but I have the roof view Lycan sleeps on the floor and Alucard sleeps in his coal black coffin so we don't end up kicking each other in our sleep. About three hours after I fell asleep we all heard a knock on the door Lycan slid into the shadows. I leaped down and kicked Alucard's coffin and opened the door Seras was stood there. 'Hey Alucard get up its Seras.' I growled kicking the coffin again. I leaped back up onto the pipes as Seras walked in. 'I thought three people sleep in here?' She whispered. I grabbed a bone and threw it on the floor Lycan leaped out and started gnawing on the bone. Alucard opened his coffin and slipped on his hat. 'What is it police girl?' He asked his voice soft. 'Master I'm not so sure if this place is safe I mean with that zombie in her he could go insane at any second.' She whispered.

'I heard that and my name is Bryce!' I growled. A bright flSeras of light blinded me. '_SHIT FUCKING HELL MOTHERFUCK BITCH_ TURN THAT OFF.' I roared rubbing my eyes with a fist. 'His eyes are really sensitive to bright lights.' Alucard smiled while watching me in pain. The light was still in my eyes when I fell off of my pipes and onto the hard ground. 'AWW _FUCK_ THAT HURT.' I roared sitting up and rubbing my back. I leaped back up on to the pipes and laid on my side but I listened to them. 'Master why do you kill your own kind?' Seras said thinking I was asleep. 'Why do humans kill each other the same reason for both humans and vampires. For the good of the world.' He smiled I began to think why did he save her when she could have been a good meal for all three of us blood for Alucard meat for me and bones for Lycan.

Once Seras left I turned to face Alucard and asked. 'Why did you save her? She would have made a nice meal.' Alucard replied. 'Because a girl like her doesn't deserve death and you should know you managed to cheat him.' My stomach growled. Alucard laughed throwing me a raw chicken leg. I chewed through the meat and bone. Alucard took a straw and began to drink medical blood we all stole from a hospital. I finished and grabbed the book and pen that I placed between the pipes. I checked the last page I wrote on. German and Latin songs was written down every day a new song would be stuck in my head like giving me new commands to follow this time the song _Schwarze Sonne _I would have to find out why there are these songs stuck in my head. I growled as the song played in my head. 'What's wrong kid?' Alucard asked slipping off his hat and scratching his greasy black hair. 'It's these damn German and Latin songs.' I replied rubbing my eye with the palm of my hand. For the first time since we met I made eye contact with him. The amber-red eyes shone with intelligence. 'Get some sleep kid we might need to fight tonight.' He smiled breaking the connection.

In my nightmare I saw it. **A huge hoard of ghouls coming to kill us all**. I woke with a fright taking shallow breaths I looked over to the blood red coffin and saw nothing has been disturbed while I've been asleep.

Chapter 3

I leaped towards the hoard tearing off heads and turning them into Seras but leaving a blood stain on the floor and walls. I was worried about the guns though. Their leader only a fake vampire Jesus Christ what next Alucard turning into a demon dog ha-ha as if. The last one fell dead but I was worried about the floor above me Seras and Integra's "Angel of death" butler Walter. Poor Seras she refuses to drink blood she will need to soon or she might die.

I leaped upstairs to find Seras being attacked by a hoard of ghouls. 'Seras!' I roared before she freed herself and went on a killing spree killing every one of them. Then kicked me in the stomach and pinned me down. 'Miss Seras Victoria.' Walter roared her red eyes turned back to blue and bright with confusion. She looked down and took her foot off of my throat. I took deep gulps of breath. 'Are you ok sir Bryce?' Walter asked as I got on to my feet. 'I'm fine Walter I just needs some air that's all.' I gasped taking deeper gulps of air. Pain exploded in my head. I gripped my head and screamed. 'Bryce what's happening?' Seras asked my eyes widened my legs tensed as I heard the song "_Wolfen_" in my head again. 'Follow me now.' I growled as I stumbled towards the room where Integra was.

The fake vampire with one arm stood there his gun ready to blast in to kill the boss. I tensed my legs and pounced without both arms I could easily kill him. 'Bloody shit where did you come from?' The fake vamp roared and grabbed his gun and whacked me with the handle. I fell on the ground unable to move. The doors opened and Integra stood there with a gun pointing at the fake. 'Aww fuck me.' He growled before Integra shot at him with 6 mercury bullets to the head. How can he still be alive? 'What up bitch?' He growled as Integra walked up to him. 'We'll have no more of that I'm pissed off.' Integra growled after shooting him twice through the chest. 'Who set you up to this? Start talking!' Integra snarled. 'Come on bitch You know the once who put the fucking chip in me and if they find out I'm here fucking dying and about to tell you everything then do you think they'll let me fucking live?' He laughed. He snapped his fingers and a blue flame circled him. 'See I so fucking told you. Since I'm fucked you can take this clue and stuff it up your ass bitch.' He roared sticking the finger up at Integra. I grabbed his ankle and got myself in the fire. 'Get off of me you piece of shit.' He snarled at me. I pulled myself up gripping his jacket and snarled. 'No one calls my boss a bitch you got that asshole.' I roared biting down on him. He roared with pain. 'OW you asshole.' And growled the warning as I tore though the fake's flesh. 'Beware the millennium.' He laughed turning to dust. 'That's it millennium?' she whispered the blue flame still had a few embers stuck to me. I grunted and collapsed. I fell back onto my back. I felt fire extinguisher get rid of my burning. 'Get Bryce back to his room and tend to his burns.' Integra growled. As they were carefully taking me back to my room I slipped out my gun. A ghoul rose behind Integra perfectly in target. I blew the head off of the ghoul and smiled at Integra my master.

Alucard walked in later with a hole in his hat but I was too weak to even laugh. 'You pushed yourself too far when you should have stopped and rest.' He growled giving me a toothy grin. I used whatever strength I had and showed him the finger- The finger is just showing your middle finger up at someone- Alucard laughed.

Chapter 4

I woke up now able to twitch my arms. '_Progress.'_ I thought smiling I fell into a deep sleep. **Seras was running from something but what? A creature in a coal black hoodie with the face of a wolf, long black claw stained with blood. Dark purple eyes, grey tongue and long razor sharp fangs**. I woke with a fright able to move again I sat upright covering one eye with my palm my fingers and thumb deep in my hair. I took off the bandages and got myself down. Pain shot up my legs begging me to stop but I had to escape. Taking a blindfold and went outside in the night running I would rest once I was far away. Alucard was the only one who could track me but he wouldn't dare.

I scrambled into a cave with the book and pen in my pouch. _Das Oman _was the new song I wrote down every word until the song was finished that was 10 pages of songs now but I don't like to look into my past. So once the song had finished I just laid there on the floor staring at the ceiling. I heard footsteps coming this way. I crouched in the shadows and waited. A girl ran in with bright blue eyes and bright blond hair. Seras! What is she doing here? Why had she come? How did she know where I was? Those three questions circled in my head like vultures.

The blond laid on the ground and fell asleep I came closer close enough to catch her scent. Fear and anger was mixed in the scent. Her sleeping growls of terror filled the night with sound. A growl of a ghoul came loud and clear. I stepped towards the entrance. A ghoul in a blue swat team uniform staggered towards me. I leaped and killed. 'Oh dear looks like I need to get a new ghoul.' A voice strong but sly. 'You'll do little creature.' The voice snarled. Fangs bit into my arm but a disgusted snarl came from the creature. 'No blood how is it possible?' It snarled. 'I'm not human or vampire I am the immortal zombie.' I growled since I had no blood I couldn't become a vampire or a ghoul. 'Zombie? Get away from me.' The voice snarled and ran off a few seconds a roar of pain rang out and a bunch of Seras flew into my face. 'There you are Bryce have you seen Police girl anywhere?' Alucard asked I pointed towards the cave. 'Take her and go.' My voice threatening. 'Why you can't kill me.' He snickered. 'No but I'll kill her.' I snarled. Alucard took Seras and left.

Chapter 5

The full moon shone bright white I watched waiting for something a threat is coming and it will destroy everything in its way. I tore my gaze from the moon and rested it on the path ahead of me the path back to the Hellsing compound where all soldiers of it lives.

A new song roared in my head _Mitternacht_ strange song but I wrote it down. Once I wrote it down it would normally stop playing but it kept on repeating in my head. I felt a change coming on. My claws turned black I looked in a puddle and saw fur growing. My jaw dislocated and became a long pointed muzzle like a wolf. Thick black fur grew in clumps all over my face. Two wolf ears grew on top of my hood which turned black! Seras was running from me or will be running from me once I find her!

Seras couldn't sleep that night thinking of Bryce she couldn't help it ever since she made eye contact with the zombie boy she can't stop thinking of him. She headed outside for a small walk. '_Police girl get inside now you're in danger of getting killed.' _ A voice in her head told her. 'Master? Why what is coming?' She asked. _'Zombie boy is coming home only in hunger.' _His voice seemed to be laughing.

I leaped towards the girl growling she turned and saw me and started running for her life. I chased her through the corridors snapping my fangs for fun. She ran down a familiar flight of stair. She slammed a stone door shut as I skidded into crSerasing into it. I clawed at the door trying to get in when I heard someone coming. I howled making them run towards my hiding place. I leaped out and within seconds they were dead a good meal. Black claw stained with blood long razor sharp fangs tearing through the flesh and clothes of the men. Seras ran out grabbing my attention I ran after her drooling blood on the floor.

She turned a corner I leaped after her a dead end she was up against the wall as I stalked towards her I leaped and something grabbed me tight around the throat I snapped trying to escape. I managed to see my captors face. Amber-red eyes black greasy hair and a red hat with a hole in it. Alucard he was my captor I kept turning my head and snapping my jaw to try and make him let go so I could get my fangs around his throat. My vision blurred and turned black I fell onto my side and became unconscious.

Chapter 6

I woke up in some kind of containment tube big enough for me to pace around. I looked through the glass and saw Walter, Seras, Alucard and the boss Integra Hellsing. Integra was a tall woman in a smart suit white hair and bright blue eyes strong and strict. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew it was about what to do with me.

I felt a change happening again my reflection changing too. My fang shrank back to normal my ears faded away my muzzle shrank back and relocated back into place. The fur shook away and I turned back into the old me. They seemed to have been watching the transformation I curled up and rested still with the book and pen in my hoodie pouch.

'I say we keep him who knows that wolf form of his might come in useful.' Alucard smiled wanting to keep his friend nearby and alive. 'You don't make the choices Alucard.' Integra snapped at the vampire. 'I agree with Alucard sir Integra.' Walter said always with a plain voice since nothing excites him anymore. 'Fine Bryce can stay.' She growled at last convinced.

I woke up back in my room that I shared with Lycan and Alucard. I saw that I had strange metal bracelets on my wrists and ankles. I leaped around seeing that my speed has increased I looked at the bracelet on my wrist and it had a speed increaser strength too sweet! Alucard walked into the room swaying as if he was drunk. He fell into his coffin like an idiot. 'What happened to Lycan?' I asked Alucard and Lycan had a job to do this morning. 'He got turned into a ghoul so I had to put him down as well as the vampire strong but sly that vampire was.' He hiccupped oh god he was drunk but then strong but sly. 'The voice or the figure.' I asked Alucard laughed. 'The voice I never saw his figure.' The voice same voice that bit me. 'What have you been drinking?' I asked looking into his coffin. Alucard held up a bottle full of a yellow liquid. I took the top off and took a sniff. 'Crap tequila really?' Alucard laughed if he ever gets his hands tequila he will get drunk on the stuff even though we can't get liver problems we can still get drunk.

Chapter 7 the memory

I still remember the night I met Alucard as if it was yesterday even thought it has been what 200 years since that day but I don't look a year over 12.

**I ran from the undead with a lot of fear and guilt since I left my family to die at the hands of the undead. The church was the only safe place. I slipped in and began to barricade to door. 'What if there is some in here?' I thought to myself looking around a dagger a chalice and thin string perfect to cut off a few heads off. I sat by the stain glass window behind where the priest speaks to everyone. He doesn't mind me coming here if something is wrong in fact he likes the company.**

'**Hello Father?' I called looking for the priest only groaning answered my call. The priest staggered towards me. Strange chalk white skin, blood on his suit! 'Dear lord please forgive me for killing all those people and those I am about to kill.' I whispered the prayer I lunged at the priest with the dagger swiping at the zombie with all my might after my 10****th**** swipe the priest grabbed my arm and took the dagger and bit me! **_**Shit fucking shit!**_** I thought great I was infected now and the priest has the knife or dagger which ever you want to call it. The priest lunged faster than me and the knife cut straight through my lung and left a killing gSeras in it. I thought the priest was going to finish me off and eat me but before he could do anything else a white glove tore through the chest of the beast and it turned to dust. **

**A man tall in a red suit (and hat and black v-neck jumper under the red trench coat and a funny red tie) and a white shirt stood behind the dead priest. My eyes widen. 'What… are… you?' I asked with ragged breaths. The man replied. 'I am a vampire here to save your life.' I chuckled but then started to cough up blood. 'God the change is happening quickly!' I coughed I started to gip and vomit whatever was in my stomach and a lot of blood the vampire just stood there with a smile on his face I finally stopped throwing up but the wound to my lung was going to kill me before I even turn into a zombie.**

**The vampire knelt down in front of me and handed a bottle of green liquid I looked up at the vampire and made eye contact bright Red-amber eyes I couldn't look away it was as if he was controlling me.**_** 'Kid you want to drink that if you don't want to die.' **_**A voice in my head laughed I took the bottle and gulped down every last drop. 'What is this stuff?' I asked the vampire. 'Immortality.' He smiled I saw the huge fangs and was completely convinced that he was probably going to drink my blood in my sleep. 'Too bad you've lost all your blood already.' He grinned. The change had completed and I thought that that was it I'm going to go flesh hungry forever now but I was in control over myself. **_**'Now what am I meant to do?' **_**I thought. **_**'I'm sure that the Hellsing organisation will let you join in with the jobs we have to do.' **_**The vampire snickered in my head**_** 'Get out of my head before \ rip yours off.' **_** I thought back. My vision got hazy and I couldn't focus my sight on anything. 'I'm Alucard.' He smiled helping me up. 'I'm Bryce.' I smiled back. **

Chapter 8

I crouched in the trees waiting for the vampire to run past I brought my strength and speed up a bit to really get this job done quickly. _'Here it comes kid' _Alucard's voice echoed in my head. We have this telekinesis bond but we can only read each other's minds. The vampire was in pouncing range so I pounced with high speed I landed and put my strength to the test I tore of the vampires head with ease normally It would take a few jerks to rip it off! _'Good job Bryce.' _Alucard laughed.

We returned to our room I leaped up onto my pipes and looked through my book and practised singing the words because I was board. I was practising _Wolfen _that song is always in my head.

I woke up in the middle of the night staring at the ceiling the song _das omen _was playing in my head all I did was listen. I heard a knock on the door so I threw a few bones at the blood red coffin. Alucard opened the stone door and Walter was stood there strange I thought he would be with the boss. 'I have a message for Bryce.' He said. 'Up here.' I called. Alucard shut the door and handed me the note.

Dear Bryce

I had to run I don't feel safe here but I need you to meet me in 156 dragon ally we need to talk and don't think about bringing Alucard

From Seras

'Short note.' I whispered I slipped one of Alucard's blood pouches in my pocket and leaped to 156 dragon ally.

I walked through the abandoned building looking for Seras. I found the blonde girl weak on the floor. I grabbed the blood pouch and forced her to drink it. She licked the blood from around her mouth. Seras managed a weak smile at me so I got out my gun and leaped onto a window still. I saw it a lone human I smiled and leaped down. The human was crying. 'What's wrong human?' I hissed. 'My family is dead I just don't want grief clouding my head again.' He sobbed. 'End your grief with me and hold still.' I laughed shooting the man in the head. I dragged the dead man to Seras. 'He's dead so drink up.' I smiled slitting the dead man's throat for her. She only refused to drain the corps of blood. 'No thanks.' She said licking the medical blood from around her mouth. 'Remember to drink some because next time I might not be there to help you.' I smiled throwing her another pouch of the stuff.

We sat down and talked but I'm not telling you what about. I leaped out the window and went for a walk around the town. The cool night was silent nothing to get scared of me. I leaped and landed on a fence next to a bunch of cats they didn't mind me since I leapt of after a bit. I leaped into a park and climbed up a huge tree.

I made myself cosy on a branch and almost fell asleep when a net was lunched at me. I roared with fear as the net was dragged back to a man with a couple of swords dressed in white and with a cross around his neck like the boss has.

I growled in fear remembering the first time I met this son of a bitch. I only knew Alucard a year and we met this dickhead he stuck a sword threw my throat I still have the scar but I was really scared because he could regenerate. I trembled in the net.

'Well looks like I have some bait for that vampire scum.' He laughed I held my book tight in my arms. He drew a sword and placed the tip on my throat right where the scar was. 'Give me that book now.' He snarled but I was terrified so I just handed it over. He smiled. 'Where did you get these Latin and German songs from?' I tapped my head and his eyes widen. 'When did it start?' He asked. 'The same night when you stuck that bloody sword in my neck.' I roared. 'Leave the zombie boy alone.' Alucard shouted his voice filled me with hope. That's when I heard _Mitternacht _but it was sung by the dickhead with swords. My head started to bang I screamed feeling my change happening. The wolf leaped into control and the change was quick. I turned to Anderson and snarled his swords where no use against me now.

Alucard snapped his fingers and I sat down. 'Give the kid his book and leave now.' Alucard snarled. Anderson put the book down and ran. Alucard picked up the book and read out _Vater Unser _which changed me back.

Alucard now had to keep a leSeras on me in case I got captured again. 'What was on the note anyways?' He asked once he was back in his coffin. 'It was just Seras wanting to talk.' I replied. Alucard smiled and nodded.

The next morning I stayed in the room because Integra made me stay in there but she took my book and Alucard out to have a word. My head began to ring as I heard _Das Omen _I began to shake all over. My arms became as thin as sticks my finger grew into long claws my legs thinner into stick like things. A bushy tail grew from my trousers. My mouth dislocated and grew into a long muzzle with fangs right at the front so in the middle there was a huge gap between my lower and higher jaw. I then saw a camera zooming in on me. My chest expanded to give me some muscle.

_Schwarze Sonne _now rang in my head. My arms and legs grew as thick as tree trunks. No claws but a long tail with a flail ball end covered in spikes. Huge horns grew out of my skull. My muzzle shortened so I could see further. My hands became hooves as now I knew I could change into a bull like beast.

_Vater Unser_ rang in my head as I changed back to normal. 'Ok what happened?' I asked getting used to being on two legs again. I shook my head and got into Alucard's head. _'What the hell was all that for?' _I roared in his head. _'Integra wanted to see what these songs of yours can do.' _He growled_ 'Those aren't my songs I don't know where the hell they came from.'_ I roared back. 'We need to find out if we can control him in those forms.' Integra's voice rung in my head. _'Who knew that was going to happen?' _I thought._ 'Funny but what if she can hear our thoughts?' _Alucard thought back._ 'Who cares I can hear what you hear.' _I laughed.

That night I leaped outside finding out what I could do with the help of Alucard. I ran as fast as I could in skinny wolf form and my fastest speed was light speed. In the huge beast form I could destroy any tree in my way. The next morning Integra had different soldiers to see who could keep control of my beast form but I threw off every one of them. Eventually she let Alucard try and I didn't rear up we had that telekinesis bond that made me feel safe with him on my back.

I charged at the solid metal walls and smSerased threw them no problem. I lowered my head a bit more and I ran a lot faster. 'Looks like I can trust you with Bryce Alucard.' She barked making me shiver a bit.

I lay on my pipes without a care now that I know I can trust Alucard to be by my side during anything. I forced the song _Wolfen_ to play in my head. I began to wonder when I made eye contact with Seras I wonder if I can get into her head. _'Seras?' _I thought._ 'Bryce how did you get stuck in my head?' _she asked._ 'I_ _have a telekinesis bond with whoever I had eye contact with but it only works on living people because I tried to get into my dead little sister's head but I go no reply.' _I replied_ 'Wow so you can get into anyone's head?' _She asked._ 'Yes and sometime I can hear what they hear.' _I laughed.

'_What's that music?' _She asked._ 'This is one of the songs that are always in my head. Wolfen. Nice isn't it.' _I thought._ 'Yea it is kind a nice.' _She replied._ 'Well I'm gonna break the connection so you can get some sleep night Seras.' _I whispered._ 'Night Bryce.' _She whispered back before I broke the connection.

Chapter 9

The next night we were putting my new forms to the test. I leaped after the vampire in my skinny wolf form circling him. 'What the bloody hell?' He roared as he came to a halt. I leaped on to the hood of his car and roared. The vampire screamed and ran out. I changed into the heavy beast but this time my skin was covered in rock like a shell my horns became sharper. Alucard leaped onto my back and patted one of my four horns telling me to charge so he could get a better shot at him.

I charged and the vampire screamed I was showing a bit of mercy but then I growled to Alucard to shoot off the arms. He did then I growled one of the legs. It was funny when I slammed a hoof on his back. I stood there waiting for my next command. 'Where are these fake vampires getting those chips from?' Alucard asked. 'I'll never tell you.' The vampire snarled. Alucard snapped his fingers and I pushed my hoof down a bit harder then I heard bones breaking. 'Some guys called "The Millennium" please let me go.' He blurted out. Alucard got his shiny silver gun out and put it in between his fangs to get rid of the old shell and put a new bullet in place. 'Go to hell.' He laughed before he blasted the vampire's head off.

I changed back to normal and shook my head I really hate it when he puts silver between his teeth because I can hear the scratching and that makes me go insane. _'Can we go home now?' _I asked looking up at the vampire. A blade flew in between me and Alucard I scrambled backwards shaking all over with fear as the regenerator leaped at me and captured me again Alucard still had my book so I knew that he wouldn't be able to change me but then I remembered _Mitternacht_ He probably remembers that one.

I was tied to what looks like a cross like at a church I snarled and tugged trying to free myself. 'It's no use you can escape.' He laughed as I began to tremble. 'I knew you had that telekinesis bond with the vampire scum so tell me how it happened.' He snarled but I never made eye contact with him. He forced my head up and we made eye contact I tried to get out of it but it was too late I could speak with him threw his mind. _'So this is how it works huh eye contact well now I will be able to hear if you even tried to get one of your friends.' _He snarled. 'Leave him alone.' A voice roared he turned and I saw Seras, Alucard and Walter hope filled me as Alucard opened my book and began to chant out _Schwarze Sonne._ My arms and legs swelled and became thick hooves breaking me free as I changed in to that bull like beast this time I was wrapped in vines and armoured with thick tree bark. 'Run regenerator run.' I snarled as he ran but I charged after him and crushed him under a foot. My sharp fangs torn off his head and his limbs so he could never regenerate again blood drooled all over the floor. I changed back to normal Seras ran towards me and grabbed me in a tight hug I felt my face going red. Walter smiled for the first time ever I've seen him smile! Alucard slipped my book into his pocket.

I rolled around on my pipes trying to get that moment out of my head but I couldn't. His ugly smile those unreadable eyes and the horrific thoughts in his head. I leapt out of my sleep screaming. Alucard got up and calmed me down by holding my mouth shut. 'What the hell kid?' He snapped. I couldn't speak I was too busy panting to even speak he shook his head and tried to get me to talk through telekinesis. _'What's wrong kid?' _He calmly_ 'That regenerator he got into the connection.' _I screamed. _'Keep calm he's dead.' _He calmly shouted. _'He's haunting my dream I can't sleep.' _I whimpered. Alucard placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me down. 'I'll have a word with Integra in the morning so try and get some sleep.' His smiled made me feel a bit better.

Alucard was out talking to Integra while I lay on my pipes feeling a bit sick. I began to gip and throw up just as Alucard walked in. 'I'll go and get a bucket and mop.' He sighed. I groaned as I tossed and turned. Alucard was out taking down vampires so I snuck out back to that place where Seras wanted me to meet her but I wanted to be alone I left that message in her and Alucard's head so they wouldn't bother me.

The cool night made me relax and feel better in fact a bit peckish too. I looked outside and saw a lone human no one around I brought my speed up and leaped at high speed and killed. My fangs bit into the human's corps and my hunter senses took over my eye sight went a rusty colour I tore the human to shreds and ate my meal I heard a scream as a young woman came into view. I leaped away at high speed.

I leaped toward the Hellsing compound and spotted Seras all alone but then I spotted Alucard with his gun ready. I knew it was a trap but I had to eat so I changed my target for Alucard. I leaped and landed clawing at Alucard he held my arms trying to stop me but I was now stronger. A gunshot stopped me I felt weak. I turned to my attacker and there stood Integra my eyes widen as we made eye contact yes I could get into her head. I slumped off of Alucard and onto the stone floor. _'Why did you shoot me sir Integra?' _I thought spoke in her head. _'How are you doing this?' _She asked back._ 'When we made eye contact I could do this!' _I snapped. I broke the connection.

I woke up in a cage and a bandage on my shin - that part of your leg between ankle and knee - I growled with anger as I looked through the bars. 'Good to see you're up Bryce.' A strict and strong voice growled I turned and saw Integra. 'You attacked your own friend after 170 years of service to the Hellsing organization. What happened?' I only growled and scratched a picture of me and the corps of the man I killed in hunger. She raised her eyebrow thinking as I growled my teeth still covered in blood.

'_What are you going to do to me?' _I asked through telekinesis._ 'Don't worry no harm will come to you if you co-operate with us.' _She mumbled starting to scare me. _'Why did you shoot me I would have turned my attention to you if you shot your gun in the air.' _I barked._ 'So you wouldn't attack anyone else.' _She barked back. I grumbled and fell asleep.

When I woke up I was still in the cage. Integra was still sat on the chair still thinking. _'Well what are you gonna do I would break these bars but I want to see what you have in store for me.' _I snarled._ 'I'm just wondering how many people know of this.' _She sighed._ 'Only one. Alucard.' _I growled. Integra smiled._ 'Well at least I know who to make sure to keep you here.' _She barked and walked out breaking the connection. I focused for a few seconds and contacted Alucard. _'Alucard can you hear me?' _I thought._ 'Hey Bryce how long were you out for I tried to get in your head but Integra was in there and then you were asleep.' _He laughed._ 'Hey can you do me a favour?' I asked. 'Sure what is it?' _He replied._ 'Get me out of this cage you're the only one that can track me so you're the only one who can hide my position if I run off.' _I barked. _'No can do I'm in a bit of trouble myself because Integra never knew about this please don't tell me you made eye contact with her.' _He pleaded._ 'Oops.' _I gulped._ 'Quick can you chant Mitternacht in this?_' I asked._ 'I'll try.' _He growled and the music came banging into my head. I tore off the bracelets and anklets I was free. _'Thanks man I owe you one.' _I roared breaking the connection and leaped free.

'Where is he Alucard? I could hear your little conversation with him.' Integra barked at the vampire. He only shook his head. 'I will only ask you one more time.' She barked pointing her gun at the vampire's chest. 'Where is he?' She snarled. 'He's at 156 Dragon Lane fifth no sixth floor.' He smiled there was 21 floors in that building and I was on the roof hiding in the shadows. Integra put her gun back in the sling hidden under her suit jacket. 'All units find Bryce at _156 Dragon Lane fifth and sixth floor _and don't screw up.' She whispered in her phone sending out all units except Alucard and one of those units had Seras in them.

'Check every floor in case he has changed position.' The general roared. As his men ran into the building and helicopters circled the air in case they see me but I was smarter than them. _'Seras whatever you do don't come to the roof just keep them away from me please I'm not who I used to be.' _I cried in her head. _'Don't worry I won't let them harm you.' _She whispered. _'No. I'm worried about hurting you and the rest.' _I roared then she broke the connection. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs towards me. I took out my gun and attached a silencer to stop anyone hearing the bang when I shoot. Before they could even call the rest up I fired shooting the whole line in the head. My bullets can cut through anything. The line fell to the ground dead. I smiled and reloaded my gun so I would have enough bullets for anymore that might come up.

Seras searched the twenty first floor avoiding the stairs to the roof. Keeping any man from going up there because she knew Bryce still had his gun with him. The rest of the unit came together and headed for the stair. 'Stop for all we know there might be a trap up there.' Seras roared I could hear he sweet voice. 'Alright then you won't mind going up and checking then.' One of the men shouted. Seras walked up the stairs hoping that Bryce wouldn't shoot her.

I took my silencer off and grabbed Seras around her throat and fired my gun in the air. The rest of the men ran up to find me stood there with my gun pointing to Seras's head they all backed up. Seras bit down on my forearm but I didn't feel anything the full moon came out and I chanted _Wolfen_ my arms became thick with muscle and black fur lightning flashed and I looked more wolf now. I bared my fangs as they grew longer and a lot sharper. A stench of rotting flesh rose from me well what you expected I am a zombie for God's sake. 'Ok big guy just give us Seras back.' The general shushed. 'Never.' I snarled unable to control myself.

'_Seras I can't control myself I told you to keep them down.' _I cried._ 'I'm sorry we already checked everywhere downstairs so this was the last place to check.' _She cried back._ 'Well whatever happens now you can't blame me.' _I sniffed and broke the connection.

My wolf laughed holding Seras tighter with my finger on the trigger. The full moon when under a cloud hiding me in darkness. My fur turned back into a hoodie, trousers and thick dark leather trainers perfect for really long runs and the roughest of grounds. I let go of Seras and dropped my gun. 'Ok Bryce why don't you come quietly so we can put you back where you once was.' The general shushed. Back in a cage _fuck_ that. My legs tensed and propelled me to another building across the street and another few leaps and I would be gone but I didn't want to leave my friends. That's when it snapped in my head. I am Bryce the immortal zombie I am allied with no side. I stand alone.

Seras watched the others buildings for any sign of Bryce. Lightning flashed and it began to pour it down. They wrapped Seras in a blanket and headed back to the vehicles to go back to the safety of the compound.

'What do you mean you lost him?' Integra roared at general Ferguson. 'He dropped his gun and leaped away.' The general whimpered. Integra went to the telekinesis.

'_Bryce where are you?' _She snapped._ 'Why should I tell you? You'll only put me back in that cage.' _I snapped back. _'I will find you and when I do you will wish Alucard never gave you immortality.' _Integra snapped and broke to connection. 

Alucard laid in his coffin thinking. 'Where could he have gone?' he reached into his pocket and took out the leather covered book. Shaking his head he flicked through the pages and saw a couple of pages where stuck together. Pictures of a winged boy limp in the beating wings. The next page had only the same wings only bigger and a huge black wolf-man with deep dark purple eyes and then a picture of himself in there with his gun fighting the beast. He flicked the other pages and saw it was like a flip book. Alucard found that he was fighting the huge wolf but the first few pages had Bryce in them. 'Oh god Bryce.' Alucard shook his head.

I leapt back onto the roof of the first building and retrieved my gun laughing I reloaded it I lied about going to shoot Seras in the head I just wanted to scare them off. 'Suckers.' I growled. 'Well that's not a nice thing to say about your friends is it?' A voice murmured. 'Alucard why are you here?' I growled without facing him. 'I have come back for your gun since I knew they left it.' He laughed taking a step towards me. 'Well too bad I have it again so GET LOST.' I roared firing my gun at him. The bullet went straight through his arm tearing the limb off. 'You little bastard.' He barked as he healed. 'Get used to it.' I barked back smiling sharp fangs glinting. 'I guess it's time to show you how real vampires do battle!' He shouted the world around us turned black.

Huge red-amber eyes appeared in the shadow I played scared. Alucard transformed himself into a demon dog _Holy Shit! _I thought. I began to run towards the stairs down into the building. One of the two demon dog heads spat out one of his arms with his new huge black gun. He pulled the trigger and shot off both of my legs. He laughed and turned back to normal. 'Now what are you going to do? You can't run or leap away.' He laughed my fearful eyes shone with laughter as I began to laugh. 'What's so funny?' He growled. Once he said that my legs began to grow back. 'You're not the only one with a _fucking_ demon inside of them!' I screamed with laughter. Claws tore out of my trainers. Two huge wing bones grew from my back which was enough to scare him. I changed back to the normal me. 'I would change completely but I don't think it is time.' I laughed and leaped away.

Alucard stumbled back to the Hellsing compound still in shock. 'Master what happened?' Seras asked him. 'Bryce there is more to the boy then we know of.' Alucard grumbled staggering to his room.

'We need to capture Bryce but if he is powerful enough to scare Alucard then we have to catch him when he isn't expecting it.' Integra snapped. 'Why don't we try all units against him? He couldn't fight back if his friends are trying to stop him.' General Ferguson. 'Because he's already threatened to kill Police girl and he can grow back anything he's lost.' Alucard grumbled in the shadows. 'We will try all units then if that doesn't work Walter and I will assist you.' Integra growled.

I sat on top of an abandoned building waiting for them to come. To my surprise the whole of Hellsing came to try and catch me how sweet a nice fight. 'Bryce come on out we will not harm you if you come out quietly.' General Ferguson roared I smiled and roared. 'Only if you can catch me.' I began to laugh with my gun ready. The men ran up the stairs towards their death. The first wave of men came up and I ended them quickly. The last wave of men ran up after 30 minutes and I knew that the general would be in that last wave. I killed them men and only damaged Ferguson. 'Well Ferguson what are you going to do now?' I laughed holding the old man above the ground his jacket wrapped around my fist.

'Let him go Bryce.' Integra barked I began to laugh throwing Ferguson towards the stairs. Walter had these black gloves on. I felt tight around the throat Walter pulled a string and my head came completely off. My body slumped on the ground playing dead.

'Let's clean this up and make it look like he never existed.' Integra barked. My head couldn't help but start to laugh they all looked in horror at my laughing head. I whistled and my body staggered up and stumbled towards my decapitated head. 'Did you really think that would kill me?' I laughed as I cracked my neck so head would stay there my skin reattached itself so it looked like nothing has happened. They all took a step back. Their eyes widen with horror. I began to laugh at first quite quiet but then the volume went up till I was laughing as loud as I could. 'What is so damn funny?' Integra roared I stopped and smiled. 'This is funny because you're the first 5 people to witness my true power.' Since Ferguson was still there on the floor watching.

I lifted my head up and caught sight of the full moon. Dark clouds came above us but not covering the moon. I looked down upon them as the moon turned the same colour of my eyes. Huge dragon wings snapped out from my back. I fell limp in my huge dragon wings as I flapped into the sky. Claws tore out of my trainers. I became thick with muscle and black fur. I had I short muzzle full of razor sharp teeth. Two of the longest jutted out to show themselves when I close my mouth.

Alucard flicked through my book finding the pictures. A huge crop of black spiky hair stuck out between and around my wolf ears and down the back of my neck. Three tails flung out two of fur and the last of spike covered bones. I lifted my muzzle and laughed. 'I AM COMPLETE.' My voice echoed through the city. 'Enough foul beast.' Integra roared I lowered my muzzle levelled to her and roared. Alucard took his two guns out his and fired taking my attention. I launched out my paw crushing the vampire. 'MASTER!' Seras screamed in anguish her scream made me groan in pain. I let the vampire go and gripped my head. I beated my wings so I was high in the sky in the moonlight lightning flashed. I swooped down and grabbed Seras. I sealed her in a huge ruby ball full of oxygen and will refill when she runs out. It couldn't break on the outside but the inside I had no idea how strong it would be.

'Bryce release her at once!' Integra ordered. I only roared and set her down. I flew towards Alucard fangs wide ready to swallow him whole. Alucard held his gun ready and shot my chest where my heart should be a huge hole in my chest revealed I had no heart. I reached down and picked up the ruby ball Seras was stuck in and placed it in the hole safe and sound. I smiled and reached for Alucard again raking him up with my claws I had a tight grip around the vampire. My grip got tighter around the vampire. Loud cracks of his bones echoed. Seras screamed in aguish again. But this time even louder. I dropped the vampire and held my head howling in agony the ruby ball began to crack as more sound escaped. The ruby ball exploded freeing Seras as I toppled over and collapsed on the ground. Seras claimed out of the hole in my chest and ran to Alucard. 'Master are you alright?' She asked. 'I'm fine police girl.' He coughed. The moon changed to the normal white it is. The storm pasted and I changed back to normal. 'Walter make sure Bryce gets locked away.' Integra growled her voice full of rage. 'Yes sir Integra.' He nodded. I leaped up. 'I stand alone so just leave me be.' I roared. 'You're nothing without Alucard by your side.' Integra barked. I charged at her rage filled me but I missed and leapt to another building.

Chapter 10

I chased the vampire at full speed. 'Keep away from me!' He roared. I grabbed the vampire around the throat and dragged him back to my building. I drained the vampire of blood and began to paint the walls with symbols to warn people to stay away. With the last bowl of blood that I saved from all those I killed I painted a Christian cross on the white door. I laughed and entered the blooded building. I smiled at the blood stained walls reminding me of the many vampire that stumbled into my domain and came to their death.

I was enjoying a night of peace until I heard something opening my door and rushing in followed by gun shots. 'Hide in the shadows vampire.' I groaned as the vampire came close. I grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the shadows. 'Stay here and stay quiet.' I hissed I reloaded my gun and waited. The Hellsing men stopped and listened for any sound. 'Get out of my home Hellsing.' I snarled firing my gun. 'The vampire is my prey.' I roared baring my fangs. 'Retreat.' The captain growled backing up. I pointed my gun at the vampire and growled. 'Burn in hell you piece of shit.' Then killed it to make another blood stain on the walls. 'My people will walk the earth and when they do only my chosen 8 can kill them.' I growled taking out a desk chair and put my feet up on the wooden desk. My hoodie sleeves ripped as I used my demonic strength to build up my muscles on my top half since I had as much muscle as I needed on my legs. I liked my new look but I had a feeling something was missing I opened one of the locked draws after picking at it with a claw I saw chain old dusty coal black chains. 'Perfect.' I laughed slipping on the chains. Links around my wrists and throat and the chains hung loosely from my torso after I made sure some where tight around it. 'Alucard best watch out now that I can truly show my power and destroy him.' I laughed to myself. I reached into my pocket and slipped out a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it to find a picture of my old life. My parents and my little sister. My mother and Father where standing next to each other at the back with my little sister Lilly on their shoulders and me in the middle I was only 5 and Lilly was 4 when this was taken. 'If only you could see me now.' I whispered to the photo. 'You would know that I'm not the harmless Bryce that once lived I am a destructive Bryce like you wanted Father a true champion.' I cried tears dropping onto the photo. 'Alucard is the only thing that stands between me and world champion Father and I promise that I will defeat him in battle no matter if it's far or not.' I growled. Folding the picture and slipping it into my pocket. _'Alucard you better watch out because I'm gonna kill you.' _I laughed and broke the connection.

Integra paid one thousand men to hunt and kill vampires and capture Bryce. 'So you're telling us we have to fight "vampires" and a bloody "zombie"?' One of them asked the rest laughed. 'Alucard show these men that vampires exist.' Hellsing smiled as the vampire walked through the wall. 'Trust me gentlemen vampires do exist.' He laughed. 'And so does Bryce the zombie.' The men took a few steps backwards. Alucard smiled. 'Cowards if you're scared of me then you'll be terrified of Bryce. I've been working with the boy for 200 years but 20 of those years I was asleep in a cage waiting for Integra Hellsing to awaken me.'

I smashed through the window into the room full of the recruits. 'This lot won't get you anywhere plus I have special plans that I don't need you lot to interrupt so I will take my leave. Seras with!' I roared. 'Shoot him!' Hellsing roared bullets flied through me tearing off one arm and half of my mouth. I fell to the ground playing dead as my parts melted into blood and rushed back to me healing me. 'You idiots.' I murmured leaping down the hall way toward Seras. I ran towards her at full speed grabbing her I took off into the night. I tied my blindfold on her and covered her mouth with my hand. My free hand was holding Seras's arms behind her back.

'See that is what else we are dealing with.' Integra barked. The men were terrified but if they wanted the money they had to do this. 'So does the zombie dude have to be alive?' Another one asked. 'Well he isn't going to die and you've seen how fast he is and he is as immortal as Alucard.' She barked silencing the men. Something glinted in the corner of her eye. A coal black chain link. Bryce was covered in them. 'This is all we have that belongs to him.' She barked holding up the chain link. 'Shoot everything with chains on it.' She barked. 'And we have his book.' Alucard laughed holding the leather covered book in his hand. 'What does the book have in it?' Another one of the men asked. 'It's all in Latin and German so if you can translate both perfectly then you will understand. But we have no idea where they came from.' She growled.

I took off Seras's Blindfold and tied it around her mouth. Her bright blue eyes shone with fear. I smiled showing my huge fangs. _Why did you take me?' _She shouted in my head. _'I needed a vampire and Alucard was a too hard target so you would do.' _I groaned back._ 'Why Me? Why not a vampire from the streets?' _She asked._ 'They were too weak for what I have in store.' _I laughed taking her gag off. 'You will regret this.' She snarled I only laughed craning my neck back I laughed even louder. I stopped and lowered my head to her my dark grey tongue hanging out of my sharp fangs. Seras climbed to her feet and kicked me since I tied her arms behind her back. My rage took control I swiped my claws cutting into her cheek. She fell back on to the wall and wacked her head hard against is. She then collapsed onto the floor groaning in pain. I knelt next to her cradling her head in my lap. I turned her head so the cuts were facing me. Bright red lines across her cheek. Her blood drooled out of the claw marks. I couldn't stop myself from lowering my head and licking away the blood.

'Young Seras you have such sweet blood. I won't ever let you die. You hear me?' I groaned. I sat her up against the wall and left her to rest. _'My people will walk again but I have 8 people who must survive this living nightmare. Seras, Alucard, Hellsing, Walter, General Ferguson and three of those new recruits they must survive they are the only ones meant to survive.' _I thought Seras woke up. 'Huh what happened? Ow my head.' She groaned her eyes focused on me at the window still. 'Rest Seras you will need to be at full strength for the future.' I groaned leaping out into the open and chased a man for fun. I threw the man through the window and leapt after him. 'Get away from me you monster!' He roared scrambling against the wall I laughed and walked towards him my tongue hanging down. I leaped and killed him. 'Drink up kid.' I growled stepping back to the window still. After a few minutes I turned to her and she refused to drinkI grabbed her hair and snarled. 'You will need to drink for what I have in store.' I released her and walked to the desk and picked another lock on another draw. I heard a loud click and opened it a leather book with a symbol on the front I grabbed her arm and turned it to reveal the same symbol. Hellsing. A book with that symbol on the front it there has to be something dark inside.

I opened the book and the first thing I saw was the title. "Raise the dead." I began to laugh as I memorized the song. '! Master!' Seras laughed. My smile faded I turned and saw Alucard I growled and snapped at him. 'Leave if you want to live you will leave here empty handed.' Alucard only smiled and freed Seras. I roared with rage and leaped at the vampire. My fangs buried in his throat his blood filled my mouth sweet… sweet blood. I let go of Alucard and leaped at Seras I pounced on top of her and buried my fangs in her throat. Her screams in pain filled my ears. I let go and changed my size so I was the same height as Alucard and he was about 6 foot tall. The chains on me strained to hold me.

'Alucard run away while you still can.' I roared placing my foot on Seras's throat. 'I respect your wishes but I will need to take Seras back.' He whistled. 'Sure you can have her if you find me a vampire like her.' I snarled. 'Well that's going to be quite a problem.' He barked. 'I know and you're not getting Seras back until you find me a vampire like her.' I laughed. Alucard bowed his head and walked off.

I grabbed a few thick leather straps and used those to keep her arms behind her back.

'Bastard.' She roared I smiled and used a few more leather straps to keep her legs together so she can't fight. I placed my hand where the fang marks were on her throat. I didn't care what she thought I just needed a strong vampire the will refuse the drink human blood. I flicked through the book and found a really interesting page. "Binding Dracula" But who was Dracula obviously he was a dead king of vampires. I began to laugh thinking that if it can stop the king of vampire it can definitely stop Alucard. 'What's so bloody funny?' Seras roared. 'You best be ready to say goodbye to your master because I'm gonna seal him away forever.' I roared.

Chapter 11

Alucard watched the full moon remembering what happened at the church. He and Bryce was an unbeatable team until now they were the best of friends. But now they were the worst of enemies. They used to act together like brothers but now they fight. 'Alucard we need to save Seras that building they are in is an old Hellsing headquarters if Bryce finds the forbidden dark book of the Hellsing family he could raise the dead!' Integra roared. 'I'll get that book don't worry and I won't come back until I have both the book and Police girl in my hands.' He growled. Walking out into the night with his new laky one of the mercenaries that the rest call Captain even though his real name is Pip Bernadotte.

Alucard was in front of the building. 'Wait here I will be back.' He smiled walking in and leaving Pip outside in the cold. 'ALUCARD LEAVE IF YOU STILL WANT YOUR HEAD.' My voice roared. I threw Alucard out of one of the windows that was boarded up. 'You ok vampire?' Pip asked him. 'I'm fine it's just the zombie has gone completely haywire.' Alucard growled. 'Ready to meet Bryce?' He asked Pip. 'Aww fuck you.' He growled and entered the blooded house. 'Hello is there a zombie in here?' Pip roared.

'Great another interruption just the last thing I needed.' I whispered a snarl wrapping a piece of cloth around Seras's mouth to stop her screaming for help. The laky boss walked up the stairs and saw Seras laid against the wall her eyes darting from him to me behind the door. He turned his head around the door and got wacked by my gun. I bared my fangs as I picked up Pip. His eyes shone with fear and pain. His throat needed to be torn out. I prepared to have buried my fangs in his throat and tear it out until I felt a sharp pain in my thigh. I looked down and saw a bullet hole. 'I'll deal with you later mortal.' I snarled in his ear and threw him into the wall to get wrapped up by chains so he couldn't escape. 'Alucard my old friend how have you been without Seras?' I asked the vampire. 'I have been missing the company. Especially from you Bryce.' He smiled. 'You are lucky that you are one for the 8 I have chosen to survive a living nightmare. But I could easily change that.' I snarled. Alucard's smile faded. 'What living nightmare?' He asked. I laughed. 'My people will walk the earth again and only the 8 Chosen can kill them and survive.' Seras squirmed in her bindings I tightened the gag around her mouth and growled. 'How about we take this fight outside? If I win I get to keep Seras and that laky and you go back empty handed.' Alucard smiled. 'And if I win I can take Seras, the laky and that forbidden book back to Integra.' 'Deal.' I snarled at the vampire.

We stood outside facing each other. Seras and the laky were chained to a couple of crosses. Alucard threw his guns to the side. 'We only use our own powers no weapons unless our bodies are the weapons.' I smirked.

I leaped at high speed towards him my powers showing a tiny bit of them. Fangs wide open I lunged and tore off his arm keeping it tight in my jaws. The arm wriggled free from me. I became the wolf within me and pounced latching onto his throat tearing it off I leaped again tearing his arms off and clawed out one of his eyes. Alucard head butted me off. I rolled on the floor gaining a few small cuts. His arms reattached he leaped at me and claws out one of my eyes too. I charged at the vampire feeling power and adrenalin pump through me.

Seras was chewing though her gag. It fell away and she roared. 'Enough this has gone on long enough.' Alucard and I looked up at her my fangs in his throat again his teeth in my back crunching my spine. 'You two were like brothers but now look at yourselves you two are monsters.' She cried the laky just nodded his head since he doesn't have sharp fangs like the rest of us. I let Alucard go and changed back normal. He tore out his fangs careful not to harm me. We healed from our battle wounds because during the battle we couldn't because of the other one using that time to damage each other even more. 'Maybe she's right.' Alucard growled his amber-red eyes shone with forgiveness. But I would never forgive. I gripped his throat tight squeezing the air from him. 'Just leave and you will live.' I growled. Throwing him into the road. Alucard got up and ran. 'I won.' I laughed. 'I WON. YOU PROUD OF ME NOW FATHER ARE YOU HUH?' I roared into the sky. 'He would never be proud of his son becoming a monster just to prove he is what they wanted. 'MY FATHER WANTED ME TO BECOME A CHAMPION AND I AM.' I roared throwing a knife right next to her head. I took deep breaths to keep myself calm. I leapt up with a new piece of cloth to silence her. Tough leather it will take her double the time to chew through it then the first one.

Chapter 12

Alucard stumbled through the night he can't return to Integra without the book and Seras and now the laky. 'How could I be so stupid he never forgives I should have seen it coming.' Alucard roared to himself. He looked up at the moon and an idea hit him. 'I will have to steal them.' He smiled walking back to where the battle took place.

I laughed as I read more of the Hellsing family's dark secrets. A red blur flew in front of my eyes. I looked down and saw that Seras and the laky were gone. The red blur returned and it only turned out to be Alucard. My grip tightened on the book. He flew towards me and tugged free the book and ran off. I ran at full speed. No I had to get the book back before it gets into Integra's hands.

I chased Alucard through the compound. He slipped through a wall it was too late to slow down. I crashed into the wall he did it he managed to run from me for so long that he could get it to Integra. I used my demonic powers to see and hear what's going on in that room. The laky and Seras were wrapped in blankets. Seras's lips were a bright blue.

'Good job Alucard now we can destroy the book before he finds the darkest secret in the Hellsing family history.' Integra smiled. Alucard bowed his head to the human god he makes me sick now. I sniffed the air and smelled embers good god she's gonna burn it! I took a few steps back and charge through the wall into the room. My eyes shone with rage. My eyes and fangs are the only visible things in my hood. I leaped towards Integra at full speed my fangs around her throat I wasn't piecing her flesh yet. She threw the book into the fire and I watched it burn. I pierced her flesh her blood was even sweeter the Seras's. I felt something being released from my fangs into Integra's blood vessels. I released her and managed to save the book from burning away completely. I snarled at them all. I turned to Integra. She was holding her throat trying to stop the bleeding but her sweet blood poured out from between her fingers. I licked the blood from one of my fangs and leaped off.

'Sir Integra you should be resting not working.' Walter said. 'Walter with fake vampires and an uncontrollable zombie on the loose too there is never time to rest.' She growled. A sudden fever came over her. Her breaths became ragged. 'Sir Integra?' Walter asked feeling a bit scared. Integra began to growl like a wolf unable to speak. Integra coughed violently and a few spats of blood were on her desk. Both their eyes widened with horror. 'Walter get out of this room now!' Integra roared. 'But Sir…' 'No time to argue.' She barked. Walter ran out of the room and locked the door behind him. Integra collapsed on the floor vomiting blood and whatever she has eaten during the day. Integra couldn't keep awake anymore her vision got hazy and then went as black as night.

I watched laughing at Integra's transformation into a zombie and funny I'm the only one with the cure. She was shaking all over. Groaning her skin turned chalk white. I licked another one of my fangs clean from her blood. 'Watch out Hellsing organization your leader has changed.' I laughed my voice echoing in the compound.

Integra woke up her eye sight was still normal. She looked thought the window and at her almost see through refection. 'No.' she thought. 'Sir Integra? Seras's voice sounded concern. The loud clicking of the unlocked door made Integra's eye sight change. Rusted colour funny she could see through the walls now.

'Sir Integra?' Seras asked. Integra grabbed her dagger and charged at the girl. Seras closed the door and panted the dagger tore through the wood and right next to her head.

'What happened to her?' She thought. _'Well I would say that she's like me now a zombie.' _I laughed._ 'You bastard.' _She snarled._ 'Ouch that's mean to say to the guy whose giving you the chance to survive a living nightmare.' _I whimpered._ 'I was going to include Integra but I __accidentally__ turned her into a zombie.' _I snickered breaking the connection.

I leaped into the same room as Integra. She snarled and ran towards me with her dagger plunging into my only lung since the other one rotted away.-The lung that the zombie priest destroyed.- I gripped her throat and forced her jaw opened. I slipped out a blue vile and poured out whatever was in to down her throat. 'Dare there Integra you will be back to normal soon enough.' I laughed leaping out the way I came in.

Integra woke up looking through the window seeing she was back to normal. 'Maybe it was just a dream.' She sighed that's when she saw the blue vile on the floor. 'Sir Integra?' Walter asked. 'I'm fine Walter.' Integra replied hiding the vile under her desk.

I leaped through the air chasing another vampire who was running from Hellsing I sped past them and grabbed the vampire. Once I caught the vampire something cut my arm and pierced the vampire's heart. I gripped my arm turning I snarled in the direction of the bullet. Seras was at the gun. I leaped up onto the same roof as her. I clutched her throat and bent the gun so it couldn't be used again. I growled and buried my fangs into her shoulder. Seras winced with pain but I didn't want to hurt her too much but I would if I had to. 'Where are your manners Bryce?' Alucard laughed. I dropped Seras and strode towards the vampire.

'When will you learn that things are going to change for the worst now that I have that book back?' I snarled. 'The day I see it happen.' He smiled.

I leaped to an old house covered in blood this used to be my home. I walked through the old broken house finding the corpses of my father Bill my mother Zoey and my little sister Lilly. I took the book out and the see through vile. A red liquid shimmered in the vile. I took the blood and drew a small star above their heads and a huge circle around them and the stars. I took the book out and chanted the words. The corpse began to stir and groan so I took it a bit further.

I chanted something else and the corpse began to look more human than just a bag of broken bones and rotting flesh. Their chests began to rise and fall unlike me mine never moves unless I changed my shape. They at last became human again I changed my size so I looked twelve again they became completely human again. My father sat up. 'Where are those zombies I'll burn them all to hell.' He roared. 'There already dead father.' I smiled rushing to him in a close embrace. 'Son how long was we dead for?' He asked. '200 years father but I brought you back to life.' I cried as my mother and Lilly hugged me. 'But how come you are not dead son?' He asked. 'Because I got infected but I can keep control over myself.' I replied. 'But how? Someone would have shot you in the head by now.' He murmured. 'A vampire gave me immortality.' I laughed. 'Son there is no such things as vampires.' Father Growled. 'That's what you said about zombies and then look at what happened.' I roared. My Father took out his old pistol and shot me through the arm tearing it off. No blood dripped from my wound. I grabbed my arm and cracked it into place.

The mirror facing us began to ripple like a puddle when something is dropped into it. A tall man in a red suit thick leather hunting boots like what my Father wears a red hat and a pair of white gloves.

'Alucard.' I snarled. 'I see you have raised the dead and made them human too bad I'm going to have to drain them of their blood.' He laughed. 'Now do you believe me?' I barked to my father he nodded. 'I think the young one will do just fine as a meal.' He roared leaping for Lilly. I leaped between them taking the attack for them. 'Father take Lilly and mother and run away.' I roared pushing the vampire away. 'Not without you son.' He roared. 'Father as long as I am with you you'll always be in danger of this guy.' I snapped. 'Run!' Father took my mother's and Lilly's hands and ran far away from us. 'Bryce why did you save them?' He smiled. 'They are my family and you would do the same for yours if you had one.' I roared His smile faded as he stared at me. My chains hung loosely around my torso. I grew to the same size as Alucard. He smiled and ran after my family. 'Alucard if you dare bite my family I'll rip out ever last tooth in your jaw.' I threatened the vampire. His eyes were filled with hunger as he chased my family. 'If you want to drink them dry you're going to have to get through me.' I roared.

We reached my family and I tackled Alucard and the battle began. Alucard beated me while I was in human form but when it came to the demon power battle well that's one story I'm never going to tell. But Alucard won again I was going soft. Alucard walked up to my family smiling his teeth glinting. 'Monster you're a monster.' My father roared shooting Alucard with his pistol. 'Your weapon is nothing against me.' Alucard laughed. I fired my own weapon and shot off both his arms. 'Atta boy son.' Father roared Alucard healed and bit into my father's neck draining him. No. This cannot be happening. My Father becoming a ghoul. Alucard threw my father away and walked towards my mother and little sister. 'NO!' I roared letting the wolf out and pounced on Alucard tearing at his throat my arms bulged as my wolf became the demon that wants out. 'Bryce stop!' My mother roared I snapped out of my rage full attack. My arms shrank back to what they were before my attack.

'Run away vampire before I release it fully.' I snarled. Alucard bowed and walked off.

'Father I'm sorry I couldn't save you.' I cried taking out my gun. 'Its ok son just put me down before I turn into a ghoul.' He smiled wait a minute what the hell he knows about ghouls! 'Father you know about ghouls?' I asked him. 'Yes son I thought I killed the last vampire when I had to put down Uncle Marcus.' He replied. I held my gun and aimed for the head. I nodded to my mother to tell her to turn around and make Lilly do to. I pulled the trigger and a loud bang echoed in the night.

Chapter 13 the return to Hellsing memory

Well here's another memory but Alucard was trapped for twenty years I came back to them after an extra ten years so about 30 years ago.

I leaped through the forest chasing the rabbit god I'm starving. I pounced on the rabbit and claimed my dinner I looked up and saw the Hellsing compound. Ever since they locked Alucard away I stayed away but I felt his being he was out but how only a Hellsing child can release him.

I leaped silently around trying to find a good hiding spot where I could easily see him. I finally found to perfect spot. But that new Hellsing who the hell is that?

Alucard turned and saw my hiding spot on top of a roof crap. I leaped around trying to escape his vision. The new Hellsing saw me and shot her gun hitting me in the shoulder my grip slipped and I went down to the hard ground in front of them. Alucard walked up to me his gun ready if I try anything. The Hellsing grabbed my hood and yanked it down. Alucard's eyes widen as he saw black spiked hair and dark purple eyes. 'Bryce?' He asked. 'Long time no see.' I whimpered back gripping my shoulder to try and stop the pain. 'Alucard you know it?' Hellsing growled. 'He's an old friend of mine.' He smiled I smiled at Hellsing my sharp teeth glinting white for some strange reason since I don't brush my teeth they should be yellow but their peal white. 'Alucard I want you to keep you friend under control.' Hellsing growled walking away. 'Yes master Integra.' He growled back so Integra is her name.

Chapter 14

My mother and sister went back to my hide out even though it is covered in dried blood it'll show them how many had died in battle against me. I carved my Father's tombstone just the way he wanted it.

'Alucard. ALUCARD YOUR DEAD MEAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU.' I roared to the sky I strode back to my hideout and found that Hellsing got here and are looking for the rest of my family. I leaped through a window and searched through the building for them I found them under a desk with the locked draws. I held a finger over my lips to keep them quiet I took out my gun and sat on the desk chair and put my feet up.

General Ferguson walked through the door and I shot just next to him warning him to leave. 'Were only looking for a woman and child.' He said. 'Oh you mean my mother and little sister if you want them then.' I fired my gun again. 'Go…To…Hell.' General Ferguson just stood there watching me I used my Demonic powers to make fake ghouls just for a bit of fun. 'Sir we have some ghouls that we need a bit of help with.' One of the new mercenaries roared while being chased by one. 'Alright I'm coming.' He roared firing at the fakes. A girl with blond hair and blue eyes ran to help Seras Jesus Christ when will she get it in her skull I don't want her or Hellsing on my territory. I clicked my fingers and got rid of the fakes. Seras backed up and looked through the door way facing me. Her eyes turned blood red as she leaped at me. I dropped my gun and gripped her arms to stop her from attacking me.

'_Seras think do you want my little sister to see you hurt her big brother?' _I thought getting into her head. _'You're little sister?' _She said breaking the connection.

Her eyes turned blue and I let her go. Lilly walked to us and hid behind my leg. 'Lilly its ok Seras is a friend.' I smiled as Lilly came forward a bit. Seras smiled and crouched down coming face to face with her. 'Police girl where are you?' A voice called Lilly ran back to our mother. I leaped back grabbing my gun and snarled. 'There you are… oh no.' He growled eyes wide with fear. I began to change shape into the winged wolf. My muscles bulged under the chains but with my Demonic powers the chains grew too. My torn hoodie changed shape too. A muzzle broke out wolf ears faded in pointed but dangerous too. A long tail with a spiked end grew shaggy fur. 'ALUCARD LEAVE THIS PLACE BEFORE I TRULLY DESTROY YOU.' I roared Alucard took a step back and walked off. I shrank back.

I found a bedroom for Lilly and my mother to share since I sleep in that desk chair with my feet up on the desk. I watched the night crouched on the window ledge searching for something to pounce on and kill. I sniffed the air and caught the scent of a vampire in my territory Hellsing knew it was in my territory so they now leave them to be killed by me.

The vampire was in my perfect pouncing range. I leaped down and tore at the vampire's throat. I leaped back up onto the ledge and listened to the silent night. I was almost asleep when I heard the door to my room open. I looked at the open doorway and saw Lilly stood there in her blue top and 3 quarter trousers. 'You ok Lilly?' I asked she was always scared of the dark. 'I'm scared of that man that drank Dad's blood.' She whispered. I motioned her to come closer. 'Alucard won't hurt you I promise. As long as I'm still alive he won't even get to you without me in his way.' I smiled ruffling up her light brown hair. Her emerald eyes glinted with fear.

Integra walked through the front doorway into my home her scent waking me from my sleep. Walter was with her even with just those two. Lilly and my mother was in danger. I took them into the same room as me and hid them behind the desk. 'There you are Sir Bryce.' Walter smiled as I eyeballed him in my desk chair. 'Bryce Alucard gave me word that you have raised the dead and turned them human.' Integra growled. 'I only raised three people one I had to put down because of your pet.' I smiled. I noticed that Walter had his black gloves on oh hell. I stood up grabbing my gun. Walter pulled on a string and my head tore off a second bloody time. 'Bryce!' Lilly roared running and grabbed my decapitated head. 'So you're his little sister small aren't you?' Integra smiled reaching for Lilly. 'You touch her over my dead body!' I roared Lilly dropped my head. 'Ow next time Lilly just put me down carefully.' I barked at her as I cracked my head back into place.

I gripped my gun tighter as I watched them for any movement that might be their last. Lilly gripped my leg as she watched Integra and Walter. 'Who are these people Bryce?' She whispered. 'These are the two people that pretty much run the Hellsing organization.' I growled holding her hand. 'Integra Hellsing and her butler Walter.' I snapped. 'You're very protective of them aren't you Bryce.' Integra laughed. 'Why have you come?' I snarled. 'We wanted to well put them down so Alucard doesn't get distracted for your family's blood.' Integra laughed. 'Well tell him that he can take their blood the day I die.' I snapped feeling the beast coming. Integra stepped forward and I fired at her the bullet sped past her but sliced her shoulder. Integra gripped the cut. 'You have 10 seconds to get out of here or you die.' I growled at them. 'The fastest way out is through the window.' I laughed counting down from ten.

Once they left the house turned silent again. I had to prepare for the next time they come. Lilly followed me into the basement of the building it looked a lot like an armoury blades and shields on the walls. I found a heavily locked metal door. I rammed my shoulder into it feeling the bones in my arm beginning to snap I rammed against it again with some demonic power to force it open. The door burst open. My shoulder healed as we walked through into the dark room. My hand rested on the wall and I found an inscription on the wall. "To light this room let your demon power flow into this stone." It felt like. I placed both hands on the same large stone. It felt warm and smooth unlike the other rough freezing cold stones everywhere else. I allowed my demonic power to flow through. A blue light blinded me. Flames of blue lit up the room to reveal black armour hung with chains in the middle. The helmet was shaped like a wolf. The metal gloves with sharp red claws on the ends of the fingers really scared Lilly. My hand rested on the breastplate of the armour a new source of demonic power flooded into me. I took my hand away and looked around the room. A long sword with a dark purple hilt and coal black blade nothing made that sword shine in fact I couldn't even touch the blade without feeling a new power trying to come over me. I grabbed the hilt and tore the sword off of the wall with all my strength. A crystal eye snapped open giving me a jump I dropped the sword and a growl of pain came from it. 'DON'T EVER DROP ME AGAIN.' The sword growled at me. 'I'm sorry I didn't know you were alive.' I whispered with wide eyes. I gripped the hilt again and sliced through the chains that held the armour there. I set the sword down carefully and picked up a part of the armour. The chainmail shone the most so I slid it on. For those who don't know what one is a chainmail is a chain mail is a piece of armour that protects the neck from danger of daggers and sword but arrows can cut through it. The chain mail is made of tiny chain links but the mail part in its name I have no idea where it came from do that research online.

I slid on the rest of the armour but left the helmet since the chain on it is holding it tight. I gripped the sword again and tried to break the chain bit not even a scratch. I kept on hitting the chain till my arms were too tired to carry on. 'How… the… hell… is… that… chain… Unbreakable?' I asked the sword. 'The chain will only break when you're in danger.' The blade began to vibrate. 'What a nice sword Bryce.' Alucard laughed. 'Too bad I'm going to kill you.' He smiled. The helmet began to growl and the chain broke off the helmet.

I gripped the helmet and slipped it on the long muzzle glinted as the small ragged teeth grew into huge spikes the eye holes glowed a dark purple. A strange being showed itself to me. 'I AM THE WARRIOR MY MASTER WHEN EVER YOU NEED ME JUST SLIP ON ALL OF MY ARMOUR.' The creature growled. 'Warrior I need you to scare the vampire away but don't hurt my little sister.' I commanded the creature. The beast bowed at me and leaped into control lunging at Alucard with the sword. Warrior tore a shield off of the wall and bounced the bullets away. 'FLEE VAMPIRE BEFORE I TEAR YOU TO PEICES.' Warrior roared swiping at Alucard. 'I guess I should take you advice and leave.' Alucard bowed and leaped away. 'Warrior he's after my mother now quick grab my sister and find the vampire before he finds my mother!' I roared the command. Warrior grabbed Lilly and ran finding the vampire closing in on my mother. 'VAMPIRE LEAVE NOW.' He roared grabbing the vampire's shoulder and tugging him away. 'Fine I will leave but I will be back.' He laughed and walked away. I slid off the helmet and thought thanks to Warrior.

'Are you alright mother?' I asked her. 'Yes Bryce I'm fine.' She replied I slipped off the Warrior's armour and built an armour stand to keep it on. Thick metal boots where the hardest to get off how on earth can someone wear these in battle? I measured the blade on the sword and began to craft a scarab for it. It was hard to find the right type of leather to keep the blade from slicing out. I crafted the long round belt if I need to change my size I would use my demonic powers to change its size. Perfect now Hellsing and her lackeys won't bother me now that I have their most feared weapon the Warrior's blade.

'He has found the chamber of the Warrior?' Integra growled at the vampire. 'Yes and he can control it.' Alucard mumbled. 'We have to destroy it before Bryce finds the true power within that suit of armour.' She barked. 'Take as many mercenaries as you need.' She snarled. Alucard bowed to his master and left with 20 mercenaries to hunt and destroy the armour.

Even more attacks of vampire appear all over the city now as if they are looking for something. 'Why do these fakes try to copy the real ones Bryce?' Lilly asked me looking out of the window. 'To show there is an even bigger threat than normal vampires and when those idiots end up on my turf they end up dead in three minutes of their arrival into it.' I laughed laying on a window still. I turned and saw a fake on my turf. 'I'll be right back.' I grumbled to Lilly rolling off the window still. 24 floors I'm right at the top and anyone else would be falling to their death but I'm falling to a fake's death.

My landing was perfect and silent as I crouched behind a car what the fake was leaning on. I pounced tearing the vampire apart and tearing out the chip. I studied the chip for a second then crushed it beneath my leather boot. Yea I made new one's since those trainers were in scraps after that demon wolf transformation so I had to make these.

I leaped onto the 2nd floor wall and ran up towards my window ledge. I lay on the window ledge enjoying the peace and quiet when I heard guns being fired. 'Lilly go hide behind the desk and wait for my signal. Then you take out the lackeys got it.' I growled since I taught her how to use a gun and a silencer and how to reload. She hid behind the desk and waited.

Alucard walked through the doorway with a smile. 'What do you want vampire?' I growled still on the window ledge. 'Just that armour you had earlier.' He smiled as the lackeys aimed their guns at me. I tapped the wall with my heel twice and two of the lackeys' heads exploded. I smiled and did the same again and two more went down. 'Well if you want the warrior armour so bad why don't you just go and get it you know where it is Alucard just go and get it.' I laughed. Turning away from them.

Alucard watched me for a few moments and turned away to go get the suit of armour too bad he didn't see the armour boots that I was wearing. 'Hey vampire he has the suit on!' One of the lackeys roared. So much for him not knowing I'm wearing some of the armour. The rest was either hidden under my clothes or invisible but I kept the helmet hidden away from me so he doesn't come into control. I thudded my boot against the wall and got out my gun. Lilly got up and rested her elbows on the desk and fired at the mercenaries in rhythm to mine. Alucard walked through the door way and saw most of the men on the floor with bullet wounds since Lilly sometimes has a bad accuracy. 'You should really be locked up.' He shook his head. 'I'll only make sure we escape.' I smiled. 'Not by the police.' He laughed. My eyes widen if I get locked up by Integra then she'll bind me like Alucard was. 'Never. I lost my sister once but never again.' I roared feeling the Warrior's strength rising through me. I lifted my gun at him with the Warrior's powers I created a bullet I shot him in the shoulder but he couldn't heal from it. 'Run. Run away Alucard and never return.' I snarled. Snapping my fingers the wounded rose from the floor and left some hobbling and other clinging onto their arms. Alucard bowed to me and my sister and walked off.

I began to relax but it was cut short when I heard a gun bang. I ran down the corridor and found Alucard with his fangs in my mother's throat. I created another strange bullet and shot his foot tearing him away from my mother. I growled and took one step towards him. 'Fine I'll go.' He smiled. 'Through the window.' I barked grabbing him and throwing him out of the window.

'Mother are you alright?' I asked her of course I thought it was a stupid question but he hasn't drunk her dry. 'I'm fine son but I need to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago.' She smiled her teeth covered in her own blood as she coughed it up. 'Your father was a demon he made himself look like a man so I would marry him and have his demon children but you both looked human.' She coughed. 'Bryce you and your sister are half demon.' She whispered with her last breath.

I buried my mother next to my father and made the same tombstone only different words. I then looked at my father's tombstone. I scratched on the words. "Demon Father." I was happy with that since now I know that Lilly is half demon I'm not the only one in my family with a demonic gene within them.

The next few nights were restless more bloody fake vampires stumble in and I had to worry about Integra binding me away from my sister. 'Bryce?' Lilly whispered. 'Yes Lilly?' I whispered back. She handed me a pillow and blanket when I fall asleep. 'Thanks.' I smiled as she made her bed under the desk. Note to self pick the rest of the draws when you have time.

Well that's a wrap if you've enjoyed this you will want to see what the next one is. Immortal Hunters 2 Lilly's worst nightmare. Here is a tiny bit of a random chapter

Bryce chanted the words. The undead began to tear out of the ground pulling themselves free of their graves. Me, Seras, Integra and Alucard only watched in horror.

Well that's all your getting if you what to know what happens you have to get the next book . 


End file.
